El Tigre Theories
by May 16 writer
Summary: Theories I have about the show.
1. Chapter 1

We all know that the Rivera men were all fathers but we never find out about their wives except Maria and Frida. So who are Manny's female ancestors? That's what I'm going to assume. Since this was a kid's show it's safe to assume they were all married and all their kids are legitimate. Now let's take a look at what we know about the Rivera men and women. We all know the Grandpapi, Rodolfo, and Manny have had some romantic interaction with the Aves women so I'm going to assume that all the Rivera men and Aves women have had at least one type of romantic relationship. We also know that Grandpapi left Lady Gobbler for Grandmami Rivera, Rodolfo left Carmelita for Maria, and Manny left Zoe for Frida so we can assume that the Rivera men always left them for another woman. And since Sartana, Maria, and Frida are all musicians we can assume their wives were all music lovers. So here's my theory.

It starts with the Original El Tigre. Manny is Mexican so his first known ancestor is probably Mayan and we also know that as a child he was a lot like Manny so we can assume that his future wife was a lot like Frida. Rebellious and music loving with an overprotective father who had some type of authority. So The Original El Tigre starts out as a poor Mayan slave struggling weather to be good or evil who's childhood friends with a young Mayan princess who loves to sing and dance rather than be a proper princess. Her father a Mayan Emperor disapproves of this friendship fearing it could one day lead to romance not to mention expected suitors. Another thing that stands in their way is a Mayan girl who is Zoe's first known ancestor that harbors a crush on El Tigre 1 and jealousy toward the princess. When the princess becomes a young woman her father attempts force her into an unwanted marriage so she runs away with El Tigre 1 who she marries and later gives birth to Dark Leopard.

Dark Leopard is born during the Aztec times. When the conquistadors arrive he falls for a Spanish woman who attempts to the Aztec her ways through music. He betrays his people by marrying her and they have Golden Leon. Pattern repeats itself similarly with the other relatives then we get to Grandpapi.

Grandpapi dates a girl who is the daughter of a super hero and is an opera singer. They have an on again off again relationship due to him wanting to be a villain and her father being hero. He later dates and becomes engaged to her best friend Lady Gobbler and she's a bridesmaid at their wedding. At the last minute Grandpapi realizes he still loves her and decides to leave Grandmami Aves at the alter and marry Grandmami Rivera. She then has Rodolfo and passes away when he's very young.

Rodolfo dates Carmelita Aves in high school but breaks up with her after she cheats on him. He meets Maria in college where he develops a secret and shy crush on her. When he works up the nerve to ask her out, they date, fall in love, marry and have Manny. They separate but get back together when Rodolfo retires.

Manny and Frida remain friends even through high school though they start to drift apart when Manny starts dating Zoe and Frida starts dating Django. They break up with both of their dates after realizing they're in love with each other. They meet again in college, start dating, fall in love, marry and have triplets.

That's how I think it went. Does it make sense? What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Who is Zoe's father? This has been on my mind for a long time because even though Manny lived just with his father he is still in contact with his mother and we know who she is. But we don't know who Zoe's father is. After doing research I think I have an idea about who he might be.

First we're going to take a look at what we know about Zoe's mother Carmelita a.k.a Voultra. We know that she dated Rodolfo in high school but he broke up with her for reasons not shown in the series however the creators stated that he broke up with her because she cheated on him after suspecting he was cheating on her. Which we all know Rodolfo would never do. So sometime after that it is presumed she married someone else who fathered Zoe but left him shortly after, taking Zoe with her.

So what do we know from this? We know that despite being a villain she is attracted to heroes and is so obsessed over Rodolfo to the point of where she would try to make him jealous. Now if any of you remember the episode Rising Son you'd know that it featured a hero named the Seventh Samari and his son Toshiro and it appears he is a single father. This is confirmed by the creators who stated that his wife left him. So that made me wonder, what if Carmelita was this wife?

Now here's how my theory works. In high school the Seventh Samari was a nerdy and overly polite kid just like his son Toshiro who had a huge crush on Carmelita. When Carmelita suspected Rodolfo was cheating she took advantage of his feelings for her and started dating him to make Rodolfo jealous. Now the Seventh Samari being a hero similar to Rodolfo would never date her if he knew she was dating another guy so she either lied and said they broke up or he was never informed about the relationship. When Carmelita's plan backfired she broke up with him and obsseviely tried to win Rodolfo back but failed.

When Rodolfo and Maria became engaged she once again took advantage of the Seventh Samari's feelings for her and decided to marry him in hopes of making Rodolfo jealous. This however once again back fired as Rodolfo and Maria still got married. During their marriage she gave birth to two children a daughter Zoe and a son Toshiro. (Not twins) Unhappy in her marriage and unable to commit crime due to her husband being a hero she decided to leave him and she took full custody of Zoe to raise her as a villain while leaving her son to be raised by her ex husband to be a hero.

So that's my theory. Zoe's father is the Seventh Samari and Toshiro is her brother.


	3. Chapter 3

El Tigre being based of the fall of man and the forgiveness of Christ.

As we all know El Tigre is a show about a kid name Manny Rivera who comes from a family of both heroes and villains and he has difficulty struggling to decide weather to be a hero like his father or evil like his grandfather while at the same time having fun with his beast friend Frida Suarez. Seems like a pretty straight forward cartoon show played for laughs but what if it has a deeper more spiritual meaning? What if in a way the show itself represents man's struggle in life?

Manny is a young boy who is advised by his father to be good while tempted by his grandfather to be evil, at the same time he has Frida who usually tries to convince him to listen to his grandfather. In most cases Manny usually does the wrong thing which a lot of the time puts his family, friends, or random citizens in danger but he selflessly does everything to save them even if it costs him everything. In the end his father punishes him but still loves him and forgives him for his sacrifice.

Here we have Manny who represents man or Adam, born into the world with no knowledge of weather to be good or evil. Then we have Manny's father Rodolfo who represents God (Though he's not perfect or Godlike in anyway) he advises him not to follow down the path of evil and guide him toward the path of good. Next we have his grandfather who represents the devil (Though he's not as evil as the devil) he tries to tempt Manny to turn away from his father and to be evil. Finally we have Frida who represents woman or Eve, born into this world to be a female companion for Manny but she is normally the first to be tempted by evil and convinces her partner to follow the same example. Both sin or in their case do evil things for their own amusement and in the end both are punished by Rodolfo but due to his love and compassion for his son and seeing his sacrifice he forgives them and still tries to guide them. Like how God punishes both man and woman but forgives them after man makes the ultimate sacrifice.

What do you think? I don't think it really has a deeper meaning I just thought of this as I watched the show.


	4. Chapter 4

Manny is illegitimate and Rodolfo and Maria's marriage was a shot gun wedding.

I was scrolling through some websites to find out more information about Maria because I found it rather curious that she went to college but didn't really have college job. At first I thought it was because she wanted to be a singer until I learned that her age at the time of the series was 30 and tgat would have made her eighteen when Manny was born. Also I noticed in the episode Adios Amigos that little to no people aside from the Titan were witnesses to Rodolfo and Maria's wedding and that they had Manny very quickly after.

So here's my theory when Rodolfo and Maria were dating they shall we say got a little too passionate in their relationship leading to unexpected pregnancy and Rodolfo being a hero and madly in love with her decided to do the honorable thing and marry her of course with a new baby on the way she had to drop out of college. So if this theory is true then I guess Rodolfo wasn't as "all good" as we thought he was. Wink, wink, nudge, nudge.


End file.
